Care for Lizzie
by Ahai
Summary: Hungary gets sick and Austria takes care of her.


When Hungary was on her way to do the chores she stopped walking and put her hand to her forehead. She felt dizzy and was breathing heavily. What was it? Ever since she woke up this morning she felt so funny but she was completely fine yesterday. Could it be something she ate?

" Hungary-san!" The itty bitty Italian said. "Are you okay?"

Hungary looked down at him and then she realized she was standing in the middle of nothing and was breathing like if she had been running many miles.

" Yes Ita-chan, I am fine" she smiled at him and reached down to pat his head which almost caused her to stumble. " Just a bit dizzy that's all"

While she was doing the dishes she felt warmer and warmer. Well, you do get warmer by doing the dishes but she felt like a volcano.

"_Maybe I should sweep outside a bit", _she thought and swept away sweat from her forehead. It could be a good idea since it was chilly outside and she really needed to cool down. Once she was outside she could hear music. Her husband, Austria, was playing piano as usual. As she was passing by she looked at him through the window. He looked so elegant, a true aristocrat. Hungary wished that she could look at him all day but she had chores to do. She grabbed a broom and started to sweep. Being outside actually helped a bit, she wasn't that warm anymore but she still felt pretty unwell.

Inside Austria has stopped playing the piano, taking a break. He looked outside the window watching Hungary sweep. As he was watching he noticed there was something wrong, Hungary was working really slow and her head was a bit bend down. There was no way she could be exhausted, Hungary is so strong, she haven't worked that long and she never get tired by doing the chores. As he was about to start playing the piano again he saw something going on. Hungary stood still one second, then dropped the broom and ran to throw up in the bushes. Austria then ran out to her, and when he got out she just finished trowing up.

Hungary held one hand on her tummy and the other on her mouth. Getting out of the bushes she saw Austria looked at her with a worried face.

"Hungary, what is the matter?!" he asked her with a mix of surprise and worry in his voice.

"Oh, its nothing, I am fine" she said and tried to look as fine as she could.

" You are obviously not fine! Are you sick?"

Before Hungary could say anything back Austria came closer and felt her forehead with his hand.

" You are burning up, Hungary! You have to go inside and rest!"

" Its probably nothing, I'll be-" Before she could finish her sentence Austria picked her up bridal style and went towards the house to hers and Austria's bedroom. This surprised Hungary, since when was Austria strong?

" When did you get stronger Austria? She asked.

" I am not" Halfway, he was already panting and tired " I am just lucky that you are light"

Austria managed to carry her all the way to their bedroom. When he got there he put her down on the bed and covered her with the comforter.

" I'll go to get the thermometer and some water" Austria said and went away quickly. Hungary was lying there blushing, not only because of the heat she was feeling but because of the concern and care he was showing. Did he really care about her? Or even, maybe, love her? Although they were sharing the same bed, they never did some "action" on it. Hungary go to bed early, tired by the work and Austria late and Austria wakes up before her (surprisingly enough), so she never see him in the bed. The marriage between them was political, so she wasn't sure that he loved her, but she certainly knew that she loves him. Her heart was Austria's territory.

" Open your mouth, bitte" Austria was back was the thermometer and a pitcher of water and a glass. Hungary opened her mouth and Austria put the thermometer under her tongue. After a minute Austria took it out and watched it.

" You have a high fever, Hungary!" He said astonished.

He gently pushed her down to the pillow and laid a cold, moist rag to her forehead.

" You just lay here and rest and I'll take care of you"

" But Austria, what about the work we have to do, aren't you busy?" she asked.

" Hungary, do you really think work is more important than you?" He said, looking at her with gentle eyes.

"_Austria..."_ she thought, and her eyes were glittering.

" Get some sleep" He stroked her hair and got up and went out of the room.

" Austria-san, Austria-san!" Italy ran towards him screaming.

" Hush Italy!" Austria took his forefinger in front of his lips "Hungary is asleep"

" Oh, sorry" Italy lowered his voice.

" What is it?" He asked the little one.

" Is Hungary so sick that she could die?" Italy asked worried.

" What? No! All she needs is some rest, she is gonna be fine,Italy" Austria said to him.

Italy calmed down and sighted in relief.

" Don't worry Italy, I will take care of her", Austria patted his head gently.

After a little while Austria went to the bedroom to check on Hungary. Slowly he opened the door and shut it again. She was still sound asleep but instead of going out again Austria sat down on his side of the bed looking at her sleeping.

" _She looks like an angel_" Austria though and slowly formed a smile, and stroked her hair slowly. He stayed sitting next to her for a while and he ended up falling asleep.

At night Hungary woke up, feeling a bit better. Her dizziness was gone and she wasnt so warm anymore. Hungary still felt tired even though she just slept for hours. She shifted to the other side and saw Austria sleeping. Finally she saw him in their bed together! But there was something unusual. He still wore the everyday clothes and his glasses. It is true that she has never seen him in their bed but he cant possibly go to bed like that?

" Austria-san?" Hungary gently shook him.

" Ah Hungary, you are awake" he said and took of his glasses to rub his eyes and then put them on the commode next to him. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep" He mumbled to himself

" When did you go to bed?" Hungary asked.

" Well, I was checking on you ,I sat down on the bed and fell asleep"

That explains why he slept with those clothes. But it didnt matter, Hungary was very happy to hear that her beloved Austria was watching her for so long that he fell asleep.

Austria got up from bed to but on his night garb. He didnt go anywhere, he changed his clothes right in front of Hungary.

" Are you comfortable doing this here, Austria-san" Hungary asked, completely checking him out.

" Yes, I do not mind actually, you have seen me like thit before and it doesnt bother me"

Thats true. Hungary have saved him many times from when France and some other pervs tried to rape him. It ended up with that after beating them up she saw him naked. He didnt seem to care that much and Hungary didnt mind seeing him without clothes...

After he changed to his night garb he laid back in bed, then face to face with Hungary.

" Are you sure you want to lie in the bed with me?" Hungary asked "What if I make you sick?"

" Hungary, you protect and take care of me and I want to do the same, no matter what"

" Really?" Hungary was on the verge crying of joy.

" In sickness and in health, Hungary" he said and stoked her cheek.

So they both fell asleep. Now Hungary might recover faster she did feel a lot better now.


End file.
